


Very Good Notion

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, First Time, I'm Sorry Jane Austen, Jane Austen is loud in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How could I resist such an invitation?” she teased before bringing their mouths together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Good Notion

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at Femslash Kink Meme: ‘Clara/Jane Austen, first time’
> 
> I’m sorry if some of the grammar is weird – I just finished binging Spartacus and they miss out a lot of pronouns, and it’s catching.

_“She has a very good notion of fingering, though her taste is not equal to Anne’s.”_   
– Lady Catherine de Bourgh about Elizabeth Bennet’s piano-playing, _Pride and Prejudice_

 

It was Clara’s seventh visit to Jane Austen. She and the Doctor had parted ways when Jane had invited them both to that evening’s ball, the Doctor promising to pick her up after breakfast the next morning. Clara had leapt at the opportunity to attend a ball with her idol and friend, and spent much of the night on her feet, only resting when she saw that Jane was sitting out.

They returned to the Austens’ home in high spirits and with linked arms, and Clara was reluctant to lower voice in favour of letting the house’s occupants sleep, but she followed Jane’s lead. Once inside Jane’s room, where Clara had taken to staying on the odd occasion she slept over, she halted Jane from pulling out her hair pins.

“Allow me,” she whispered. She reached out and, looking into Jane’s dark eyes, removed each pin from long brown hair she ached to run her fingers through. Jane kept her gaze the entire time, making her heart flutter.

“Thank you,” murmured Jane when Clara was done.

She flashed a grin. “No worries.”

“I am sorry, I do not understand,” Jane frowned.

“I…” Clara laughed a little. “I meant to say that you’re welcome.”

“I see. And did you realise, Miss Clara, that your hands are still in my hair, though there are no pins left to remove?”

“Sorry.” Clara went to retract her hand.

“No, I like it,” protested Jane. “I was merely wondering at your intent.” And she gave a sly smile that should have been illegal.

Clara stepped closer. “I was intending to do _this_ ,” she explained, twirling the strands of Jane’s hair around the fingers of her right hand and then slipping her hand through the silky locks. Her breathing faltered when Jane cupped her jaw, thumb gliding over her skin.

“That is fortunate, for _I_ was intending to do _this_.”

Before Clara knew it, Jane’s lips were upon hers and she was gasping for breath. “Jane,” she moaned, pulling back and watching the satisfied glint in the woman’s eyes. “That was phenomenal.” Then she frowned, because a single lady in the Regency era should not have the experience to be so talented at kissing. She voiced this uncertainty.

“I had an excellent teacher,” Jane commented, putting her hands on Clara’s waist and pulling her in so they stood chest to chest. Clara left her arms looped around Jane’s neck. “She is dark of hair and eyes, short of height, in possession of a fine wit and strong will, and without doubt a most stunning creature. Do you know of whom I speak, Miss Oswald?”

Clara glanced up with heavy eyelids. “I’ve never kissed you before, Jane,” she whispered. She’d fantasised, of course, but not acted.

Jane blinked. “Yes, you have,” she argued. “Not three weeks ago, after you put salt in my coffee in place of sugar.”

Clara stared for a minute until it sunk in. _Oh, bloody time travel._

“And do you also deny suggesting after our lesson that next time you might teach me things of a similar nature?” asked Jane, the meaning clear in her bold gaze.

_Quick, say something!_

Clara tilted her head and smirked. “How could I resist such an invitation?” she teased before bringing their mouths together again. She nibbled at Jane’s lower lip, enjoying the gasps this elicited and deciding that she wanted to hear more of the sounds Jane Austen would make in pleasure.

When Jane’s lips grazed down her neck, Clara sighed, eyes fluttering open and then closed again. This was it, this was…

Jane pulled back, uncertain now. “Am I doing it right? I need you to guide me.”

Clara opened her eyes to look into Jane’s. “You’re doing amazingly,” she reassured. “But, perhaps, let me show you something.”

Jane nodded with a smile. “How could I resist such an invitation?” she quipped, causing Clara to laugh.

She unbuttoned Jane’s ball gown and hung it over a chair before doing the same with her own. She paused to take in the sight of Jane Austen standing before her in her underwear, and grinned to herself. She should write a book.

“Well?” Jane’s voice shook her from her daydream. “Does this… act require only for you to feast eyes upon my near-naked body, or are more physical actions needed from you?”

She swallowed, and looked away from the creamy breasts that swelled over Jane’s stays. She unlaced the white undergarment and threw it in the general vicinity of their abandoned ball gowns. She held out her hand, led the other woman to the bed, and laid her down.

Jane gazed up at Clara and smiled, chest heaving, lips parted. “Would it be foolish of me to say that I love you, despite our yet new acquaintance?”

“Not at all,” Clara grinned, fighting to prevent herself from quoting a novel yet to be published. _But it’s such a good quote!_ one part of her said. _Timelines_ , argued the other. She was spared from having to decide by a gentle hand grabbing her stays and pulling her down to press against Jane’s body.

She groaned as they kissed again, this time Jane’s tongue exploring her mouth with an enthusiasm that replaced lack of experience. She laved attention to Jane’s breasts, rubbing and pinching the nipples as Jane shivered and sighed beneath her.

“Clara,” Jane gasped.

Clara paused.

“Please continue.”

Clara obliged. She slid down Jane’s body, laying kisses on every inch of skin she met along the way and smiling at the little sounds that escaped Jane’s lips. Jane parted her legs, intuiting Clara’s intentions to dip between them.

Clara had to remind herself to keep breathing. _She’s not the famous author, she’s your, er, friend?_ But this wasn’t the sort of activity one usually did with a mere friend. _Not now, brain!_

Licking her lips first, she closed them around Jane’s clitoris and sucked. Jane writhed under Clara’s care, and Clara reached up to cup Jane’s breast and feel the sweat gathering there, grinning against Jane’s vulva. Clara licked; Jane cried out. _Simple. Beautiful._

After some time, Clara pressed a finger inside Jane’s folds to test her wetness. Keeping her mouth on Jane’s clit, she slipped in two fingers and thrust them in and out at a slow pace so as not to alarm the woman. If her head had not been buried between Jane’s thighs and Jane had not been making such delicious cries of pleasure, Clara would have asked her partner how she was doing. But words seemed unnecessary.

She knew Jane was close to climax by the complete lack of control in her legs. She writhed on the bed, hair messed around her head on the pillow, sweat on her brow. Clara crooked fingers and suckled clitoris hard. Jane arched her back as she screamed her ecstasy.

Clara wiped her fingers and licked her lips clean while Jane flopped back on the pillows. Crawling up the bed, Clara lay next to her, entangling her fingers in sweat-soaked hair.

“You are skilled,” Jane observed when she was able, curling up into Clara.

Remembering a line from _Pride and Prejudice_ she’d giggled at when she was seventeen, Clara replied, “You could say I have a very good notion of fingering.” She winked.

Jane blushed, to Clara’s amusement.

“You could use that in your book,” she added. _Just one little quote of no importance_ , she justified to herself. _It can hardly alter timelines._

“I could change the context to music and readers would be none the wiser!” Jane laughed, and Clara agreed.

When they were settled under the covers, Jane said, “Perhaps next time you visit, teacher should test student.”

“Why wait till then?” Clara pretended to pout. “We’ve got tomorrow morning, after all.”

Their limbs entwined and breaths mingled, she exchanged a heated grin with Jane before falling asleep.


End file.
